Reflecting
by x se
Summary: Izzy reflects on his life. (One Shot) (Sorry for bad summary)


**_Reflecting_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Summary: Izzy reflects on his life. (One Shot) (Sorry for bad summary)**

**

* * *

**

**Hey. My new fave couple! Sides for Rukato and Taiora… Anyways, I'll tell you why I chose this pairing at the end, as to not spoil the surprise…**

* * *

Greetings. My name is Izzy, my full name is Koushiro Izumi. As you may or may not know, I am the original Digidestined of Knowledge, though Cody has that title now. It's been four years since Malo Myotismon, and I am currently staring at the beauty in my arms who is sleeping contently in our home in the Digital World.

My life has been one very different from that of a human's. I was always left out as a child, because of my massive curiosity, which sometimes got me into situations which were not exactly "fun".

When I was eight years old, I discovered that, of all things, I was adopted! I was quite shocked, and for a long time thought my adoptive parents did not truly care about me. Of course, they did always ship me off to camps every summer.

One summer, my life changed forever. I was busily typing away at my yellow laptop computer, when all of a sudden, a snow flake fell onto my nose. I was astounded, I had never seen it snow in the summer before! I immediately closed my program and began looking at weather charts.

The other kids called for me to come play with them, but I was too enthralled in my work. It was… It was raining CHOCOLATE in other parts of the world. The madness of it all! Suddenly, without warning, seven streams of light fell from the sky. I closed my laptop and walked over to inspect the strange device. Suddenly, I felt a sucking sensation as I was tossed into another world, one both like and unlike our own.

I had an extremely amazing adventure in this Digital World. However, as time passed, I began to develop a "crush" on one of the girls. I was scared out of my wits at that, knowing such a beautiful creature would never like me back. So I watched from afar, as they say in those corny novels, watching her mature and learn as we went through our adventure. By the time the evil Digimon, Apocolymon, was destroyed, I was head over heels. Her mere aroma could make me smile, which was odd considering…

Of course, I had to say goodbye after our adventure. She left, and I locked myself up for a while. I was depressed, but I did learn that my adoptive parents cared about me. I would have rather have them hate me if I could have her back there and feel the same way I do instead, but I could only hope.

Just as I accepted I would never see her again, or my best friend Tentomon for that matter, be some sort of secret admirer, the Digital World opened! I could see her again! And Tentomon too! I grinned as I, along with some new Digidestined, was sucked into the Digital World.

Although I could not see her, barely ever in fact even though the Digital World was great for travel, I still helped out in any ways I could. Eventually, I got to see her again. I was overjoyed, yes, but there was no interaction. Seeing her again only made me realize more that I would be a secret admirer of sorts, forever probably. I had no interest in "moving on". You can't "move on" when you truly care about someone that way.

However, she and her partner moved back to Japan, and of course I was overjoyed at being able to see her almost every single day! Yes, I was very happy as you can probably tell. At any rate, my feelings for her were increasing at an astronomical rate.

One day, I was busy on my laptop. True, unlike many rumors surrounding me, I was writing. I never shared my writings with anyone, as if they knew about how I felt for her, I would surely be disowned, so I created many passwords to my "special" fiel, though unlike most "special" files of most teenage males, mine is what is considered "lovey-dovey", which I'm not entirely sure is slang or not.

Of course, one day, the Digidestined were having a gathering at my new residence, in celebration that I got my own apartment. It was a fairly nice apartment, large, good enough for a full family. Of course, some of the guests arrived early, so in my rush to greet them, I forgot to close my "special folder".

The party was going fine, until all of a sudden Tai comes out of my room and asks why I have a bunch of "romance crap" about a flower. Everyone stared at Tai like he was an idiot and I stammered out some random excuse, that thankfully, Tai bought. However, the object of my affections, did not. And of course, Tai left the folder open for her to read as she snuck away, leaving myself completely unaware.

Soon, only the original six Digidestined were left, the second group had all gone home. The object of my affections had returned from my room, though the only thing I noticed was that she looked happier. She was, and is, so beautiful…

Soon, Matt, Joe, and Sora left. Leaving only myself, Mimi, and Tai, our former leader and surprisingly, my best friend. I tried not to, but my eyes were glued to my love. Tai, Mimi, and Agumon were wrapped up in some conversation, and Tentomon was snoozing quietly in the corner. Slowly, she made her way over to me. I was curious as to what she wanted, and without the others noticing, se used her vines and brought me into my room.

Extremely curious, for once I looked at her without becoming "sappy" as Matt or Tai would put, and asked what this was about. Palmon grinned and said she needed to make this more realistic. This statement was so confusing to me, I didn't notice she blasted straight through her Champion form and into Lillymon.

I was contemplating what she might be thinking when suddenly, two lips were on mine. My eyes bulged out of my sockets before realizing it was Lillymon. I ran my hand through her hair as I kissed back, noticing her "helmet-like" rose was off her head, so her thorns/hair were much looser. After a few moments, we pulled away.

I asked her what brought this prodigious turn of events on. She grinned and pointed behind me, where I saw my laptop, my "special" file open, specifically to a long poem. I blush slightly and tell her I never actually planned on showing her, since I had always believed she would never feel the same about me. She replied by leaning forward again.

After pulling away, she told me she had liked me "that" way since Devimon, and this information shocked me greatly, because that was almost the same case for me! And of course, I told her so, and she smiled. I believe the term for the emotions running through me were "melting". And this of course was followed by more kisses.

She asked me if she could by my girlfriend. I looked at her life she was an imbecile, and she asked me what's wrong. I told her that was the dumbest question I'd ever heard in my life. She started listing some things Michael and Betamon had said, and I could immediately tell she did not like them. So, I helped her get her mind off the topic by pressing my lips to hers.

Then, the door barged open, revealing Mimi, her face practically on fire, and Tai, Agumon, and Tentomon stared from the other room, obviously worried. What could Mimi be angry abou- Oh. Right, I am currently making out with her partner. Lillymon however, glared at Mimi. As they began to yell at each other, it was easily seen that this conversation had happened before.

Astonishing. Lillymon and Mimi are having what is commonly referred to as a cat fight. And, not to my surprise, Lillymon shoved Mimi onto the couch in the other room, and yelled that if she can't accept our relationship then Mimi no longer has a partner. I was sure Mimi would apologize and leave in a huff. Instead, she threw her Digivice smack into Lillymon's forehead, thankfully causing no damage, told the Digimon she never wanted to see her again, and ran out of my apartment.

Agumon, Tentomon, and Tai exchanged glances, before slowly walking into the kitchen to leave me and Lillymon alone. I looked at her and asked her what we were going to do now. She grinned and pulled me back into my room, for, not surprisingly (but extremely prodigious and enjoyable), more kisses. When we were done, I discovered Tentomon had let Tai and Agumon out, and was snoozing on the couch. Lillymon returned to Palmon, and after I took Tentomon to his room, Palmon and I cuddled up in my bed before going to sleep.

Soon, other humans began being cruel to Palmon, Tentomon, and I, so we left my apartment and built a fair sized house in the Digital World. That was three years ago, and now I am staring into the thorny hair of my one true love, Lillymon.

"Mmm… Izzy…?" the Digimon in my arms sleepily opened an eye. I bent forward and kissed her forehead. "Wha's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just thinking. Go to sleep." I replied with a smile. She pouted. "Aw, c' mon, don't do that…"

"I want a g'night kiss." Replied the beautiful creature cuddled in my arms.

And of course, I happily obliged to her wishes. True, we didn't get back to sleep for a few hours, but that's besides the point.

* * *

**The End**

**Anyways… I chose Palmon/Lillymon, because out of all the Digi-Galz, she just seemed to, ya know, fit, with Izzy. So expect more Pazzys and Lizzys from me, and why not go write one yourself:D

* * *

**

**Svetenks, the Ultimate Fusion**


End file.
